Naruto Chronicles
by Amourshipping4ever
Summary: A 12 year old boy named Uzumaki Naruto and his friends await what adventures will come to them. Or what threat will come to them. WARNING: Contains a lot of gore! Naruhina
1. A strange disappearance

This **series is happening in the original Naruto series. I do not own anything.**

Naruto Chronicles

Episode 1: A strange disappearance

It's a beautiful day in Konoha. A 12 year old boy named Uzumaki Naruto who dreams of becoming of Hokage one day, is roaming the streets of Konoha like he usually does when he's not training or not on a mission.

 **Naruto:** Man, I'm bored. What is there to do? Hmm, maybe I should stop by Grandma Tsunade to see if she has any missions that i can do today. (But I wonder, what Hinata is doing?)

A shy girl hid behind a fence and watched Naruto.

 **Naruto:** (Why do I have the feeling that someone is watching me.)

He continued walking and the shy girl continued following him.

 **Naruto:** *turns his around a bit* Hmm?

The girl quickly hid herself.

 **Naruto** : (Of course, hehe.) Hinata, I know your hiding behind the fence. *chuckles*

 **Hinata:** *gasp* H-How d-did you kn-know?

 **Naruto:** I sensed your chakra. *chuckles* Anyway, what's up Hinata? *walks towards her* You need something?

 **Hinata** : Well... Umm… I-I

 **Naruto:** *trips on something* Gah!

 **Hinata:** Naruto!

Naruto falls on top of Hinata.

 **Naruto:** I'm so sorry Hinata. Are you ok?

 **Hinata:** It's ok. I'm fine, Naruto don't worry

When they both open their eyes.

 **Naruto and Hinata:** Gah!

 **Hinata:** *blushing madly* N-N-N-Naruto?!

 **Naruto:** *blushing madly* H-H-Hinata?

 **Sakura:** Naruto! *lands onto the ground*

 **Sasuke:** *lands onto the ground* Hey loser, we-

They both find Naruto laying on top of Hinata.

 **Naruto and Hinata:** *looks at them* Sasuke! Sakura!

 **Sasuke:** The heck is going on?!

Hinata faints

 **Naruto:** GAH! Hinata, are you ok?! Please wake up!

 **Sakura:** NARUTO! Quick fooling around! We need to report to Lady Tsunade for an important mission!

 **Naruto:** But what about Hinata?

 **Sakura:** She needs to report as well. But since she's out, you need to carry her.

Naruto gets up and gently picks up Hinata.

 **Sakura:** Aww, you two look so cute together!

 **Naruto:** *blushes* P-Please stop.

 **Sasuke:** Umm, Sakura.

 **Sakura:** Oh right. We better hurry up.

 **Naruto:** Ok!

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata arrived to the Hokage's mansion. As they make their way to the Hokage's room, Hinata wakes up and finds herself being carried by Naruto.

 **Hinata:** *blushes madly* N-N-Naruto?!

 **Naruto:** Hinata! Oh thank god you're awake. You had me worried. *puts her down*

 **Hinata:** I'm s-sorry. Wait, where are we?

 **Sasuke:** We're in the Hokage's mansion. The Hokage wants us in her room for a mission briefing.

 **Hinata:** Will Kiba and Shino be there too?

 **Sakura:** Yeah, Team Guy and Asuma as well.

 **Hinata:** Wow. We need a lot of people for one mission.

 **Sakura:** Yeah, I said the same thing. Why do we need a lot of people?

 **Naruto:** Now that I think about it, I have a feeling we're gonna run into something bad. It feels like we're going on a S-rank mission.

 **Hinata:** S-rank?!

 **Sasuke:** Yeah, I'm having the same feeling too, Naruto.

They arrived to the Hokage's toom.

 **Sakura:** We're here.

 **Lady Tsunade:** So, everyone's here?

 **Neji:** Yes, Lord Hokage.

 **Lady Tsunade:** Ok. 4 days ago, I sent a regiment of ninjas to capture or kill a squad of rogue leaf ninjas stationed just 5 miles away from the country of wind. Ever since then, we have received no reports from the regiment, but a civilian who's from the land of the wind brought me this. *shows them the item*

 **Tenten:** A leaf forehead protector?

 **Ino:** It's covered in blood. Lady Tsunade, do you think they were ambushed?

 **Lady Tsunade:** We don't know, but it looks that way. Even though all of you are still genin, I'm assigning you to investigate what happened to these ninjas. If you feel threatened, you have my permission to attack. All of you shown that you are the best ninjas around in this village. I'm putting my faith in all of you for this mission.

 **Rock Lee:** We won't let you down Lord Hokage.

 **Naruto:** *looks at Hinata's hand* (Don't hold her hand. Don't hold her hand you idiot!)

Naruto couldn't resist. He gently touches and holds Hinata's hand.

 **Hinata:** *blushes* (Huh?) *sees Naruto holding her hand* *blushes madly* (N-N-Naruto is holding my hand?!)

 **Naruto:** *blushes madly* (What am I doing? Well it seems she held my hand back.) *looks at Hinata* ( Wow, has she ever been this beautiful? Or was I too dense to even notice.)

 **Shizune:** *spots Naruto and Hinata holding hands* (Aww, that's so cute!)

 **Lady Tsunade:** Shikamaru, I'm putting you as squad leader. Do you think you can handle it?

 **Shikamaru:** It's gonna be such a drag, but yeah, I can handle it.

 **Lady Tsunade:** Good. And Naruto, I don't want you and Hinata holding hands during the mission.

 **Naruto and Hinata:** *blushes madly* Gaah!

Both of them let go of each other's hands, but Naruto's hand accidentally hits Sasuke in the face.

 **Sasuke:** Ow, what the heck Naruto?!

 **Naruto:** My bad Sasuke, it was an accident, so don't get mad!

Sasuke smacks him in the face.

 **Naruto:** Ow! *smacks him back*

Both of them grabs each other.

 **Sakura: *** grabs Naruto's arm and hair* Quit it Naruto!

 **Naruto:** Ow, Sakura, you're pulling my hair!

 **Sasuke:** Look who's talking! You're pulling my hair!

 **Kiba:** We're going to die, aren't we?

 **Shino: Yep…**

 **Lady Tsunade:** ENOUGH! STOP FOOLING AROUND AND GET GOING!

 **Everyone except Tsunade and Shizune:** Y-Yes Lord Hokage!

The kids exit the room.

 **Lady Tsunade:** They may be the best ninjas in the village, but they can a pain in the ass.

Shizune: True, but they're the best we got.

Lady Tsunade: I know.

1 hour later. With Naruto and his friends.

 **Neji:** Are we near the rogue ninjas hide-out, Shikamaru?

 **Shikamaru:** Yeah, we're almost there.

 **Sasuke:** *looks at Sakura* Can you please stop gawking at me.

Sakura doesn't answer him.

 **Sasuke:** *sigh* I'm going to die because of you.

 **Naruto:** Hey Hinata, are you ok?

 **Hinata:** Oh I'm fine, it's just… R-Remember when y-you said you have a b-bad feeling that we're going to r-run into something b-bad?

 **Naruto:** Yeah.

 **Hinata:** W-Well, I'm h-having the same f-feeling as w-well.

 **Naruto:** Don't worry Hinata, I'll protect you, you have my word!

 **Hinata:** *blushing* Th-Thank you N-Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Don't sweat it Hinata. I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way!

 **Hinata:** *smiles*

Few minutes later, the group hears a strange sound.

 **Choji:** Wh-What was that?

 **Kiba:** I don't know, but it sounded creepy.

They hear the sound again.

 **Ino:** O-Ok, there it is again.

Someone screams in horror.

T **enten: *** trembling* W- What was that?!

 **Rock Lee:** Show no fear Tenten.

 **Tenten:** Shut up, Lee!

 **Sakura:** *hides behind Sasuke* Protect me Sasuke!

 **Sasuke:** I'm not your body guard!

 **Shikamaru:** Hinata, Neji, use your Byakugan!

 **Hinata and Neji:** Byakugan! *activates Byakugan*

 **Shikamaru:** You guys see anything?

 **Hinata:** I see something. Its coming from that cave!

 **Neji:** And it's coming our way!

 **Shikamaru:** Everyone, get ready! (Being squad leader is a drag.)

A woman comes out the cave her head down while blood drips down her arms and legs.

 **Ino:** E-Excuse m-me miss?

The woman lifts her head up.

 **Woman:** *horror screech*

 **Naruto:** What the?!

 **Ino:** SHE HAS NO FACE!

 **Hinata:** *trembling* Gah!

 **Naruto:** Get behind me Hinata!

 **Sakura:** Oh my god!

 **Sasuke:** What is this?!

The woman charges full speed at them,

 **Naruto:** *does a hand sign* Shadow clone jutsu!

They both charge while the clone forms the Rasengan on Naruto's hand.

 **Hinata:** Naruto!

 **Naruto:** RASENGAN!

The rasengan hits the woman and it obliterates her.

 **Shino:** Did you get it?

 **Naruto:** Yeah, she's dead.

 **Kiba:** Are we in a horror movie? Cus that woman has no face!

 **Choji:** She came from that cave. Which means-

 **Sasuke:** We have to check it out.

 **Sakura:** What?! We need to go in there?!

 **Neji:** We have to. We need to know what the heck is going on.

 **Shikamaru:** Don't worry, I'll take point, since I have a lighter with me.

 **Neji:** Ok, I'll look out for anything with my Byakugan.

 **Hinata:** I'll help too.

 **Shikamaru:** Thanks for the assist. Man, what a troublesome.

 **Tenten:** I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

 **Rock Lee:** You must calm down Tenten. Trembling like a little girl won't do any good.

 **Tenten:** Quiet Lee!

 **Naruto:** Hinata, stay close to me.

 **Hinata:** R-Right.


	2. Fate worse than death

**This series is happening in the original Naruto series. I do not own anything.**

Naruto Chronicles

Episode 2: Fate worse than death

They enter the cave.

 **Shikamaru:** *turns on the lighter* Everyone stay close. Neji, Hinata, watch for any movement. Kiba, Akarmau, let us know if you smell someone.

 **Everyone except Shikamaru:** Right!

 **Akarmaru:** Arf!

They continued their way through the cave.

 **Ino:** Please don't jump scare me. Please don't jump scare me. Please don't jump scare me.

 **Shikamaru:** This lighter sucks. What a drag.

 **Ino:** You saying what a drag is a drag!

 **Shikamaru:** You know what else is a drag?

 **Ino:** What?

 **Shikamaru: T** he sound of you talking.

 **Ino:** Screw you, Shikamaru.

 **Naruto:** *looks at Hinata* (I need to protect her. If I let something happen to her, I'll never forgive myself.)

 **Tenten:** (Naruto hasn't left by Hinata's side. It's like he's "glued to her." Hmm, I wonder if he likes her.) Hey Naruto, come over here for a moment.

 **Naruto:** Ok. Hinata, I'll be right back. Please watch your surroundings.

 **Hinata:** *blushes* D-Don't worry, I w-will.

Naruto heads to Tenten.

 **Naruto:** What's up Tenten?

 **Tenten:** *whispering* Tell me Naruto, why are you "always with Hinata," not that I don't have a problem with it. "I'm just curious."

 **Naruto:** *blushing* *whispering* Well I… Umm…

 **Tenten: *** whispering* I knew it. "You like Hinata, don't ya?"

 **Naruto:** *blushing more* *whispering* I-I-I

 **Sakura:** *whispering* Hey, what are you guys talking about?

 **Tenten:** *whispering* Sakura, Naruto likes Hinata!

 **Sakura:** *whispering* Really? "I thought you liked me." Or were you just saying that because you're "jealous of Sasuke?"

 **Naruto:** *blushing* *whispering* I'm not jealous of Sasuke.

 **Sakura:** *whispering* Yeah right.

 **Tenten:** *whispering* Naruto, you do realize "Hinata also likes you."

 **Naruto:** *whispering* Wait, she does?

 **Sakura:** *whispering* Yeah, everyone knows that. Except you, cus you're an idiot.

 **Naruto:** Oh… *looks down* (Wow… I am an idiot.)

 **Sakura:** *whispering* Don't feel bad, Naruto. At least you know now.

 **Naruto:** *whispering* Yeah, you're right, thanks Sakura.

 **Sakura:** *whispering* No problem.

 **Kiba:** *sniffs* Guys, "someone is here."

 **Akarmaru:** *growls* Arf! Arf!

*Person laughing*

 **Choji:** What was that?

 **Shino:** Sounded like someone laughing.

 **Woman:** *laughing* "Fresh meat!"

 **Kiiba:** F-Fresh m-meat?!

 **Akamaru:** *whimpers*

 **Shikamaru:** Neji, Hinata, talk to me!

 **Neji:** I can't find anything!

 **Hinata:** Yeah, neither can I!

Sasuke looks to the right and he spots 3 faceless people.

 **Sasuke:** *does hand signs* Fire style fireball jutsu!

He burns the 3-faceless people.

 **Ino:** D-Did you get them?

A person appears behind Hinata.

 **Rock Lee:** Hinata, behind you!

 **Hinata:** *turns around* Gah!

 **Naruto:** Get away from her! *tackles the person*

Naruto stabs the person multiple times with his kunai. Three more faceless people surround Neji and charges at him.

 **Neji:** 8 trigrams palm rotation!

Neji's palm rotation sends the faceless people flying.

 **Kiba:** Is that all of them?

 **Shino:** I think so… For now.

 **Shikamaru:** Is everyone alright?

 **Rock Lee:** Yes, all of us are fine.

 **Naruto:** *helps up Hinata* Hinata, are you ok?

 **Hinata:** Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Th-Thank you, N-Naruto.

 **Sakura:** *hugs Sasuke* Sasuke, that was so amazing.

 **Sasuke:** Can you not.

 **Choji:** Guys, over here. We found a door.

Everyone heads to Shikamaru and Choji.

 **Shikamaru:** What a drag. This thing won't open.

 **Akamaru:** *hops off Kiba's head and sniffs the door* Arf Arf.

 **Kiba:** What is it boy? Did you find something?

 **Akamaru:** *nods* Arf Arf.

 **Shikamaru:** Neji, Hinata, do you guys see anything behind the door?

 **Neji:** No, I don't see anything.

 **Hinata:** I don't see anything either.

 **Akamaru:** Arf! *scratches the door* Arf!

 **Sasuke:** Whatever is behind that door, we need to find out.

 **Ino:** But how are we going to open it?

 **Naruto:** Everyone get out the way. NOW!

Naruto's shadow clone forms the rasengan on his hand.

 **Shikamaru:** Clear out!

Everyone gets out of the way for Naruto.

 **Naruto:** *charges at the door* Rasengan!

Naruto destroys the door.

 **Sakura:** That did the trick.

 **Rock Lee:** And there are lights!

 **Naruto:** WHAT THE HELL?!

 **Hinata:** N-Naruto?!

Everyone rushes to Naruto.

 **Shikamaru:** Naruto, what's wrong? *looks at the bodies* Gah!

 **Hinata:** *gasp*

 **Tenten:** Oh my god!

They find deceased ninjas while the floor is covered with blood.

 **Neji:** This…This is a nightmare.

 **Shino:** Wait a minute. I think this is the same regiment that was by Lady Tsunade to capture or kill the rogue ninjas.

 **Rock Lee:** Yeah. That's what I was thinking too.

 **Hinata:** Who... Who did this to them?

 **Naruto:** *covers Hinata's eyes* Hinata, don't look at it. (Those bastards!)

 **Sasuke:** Choji, Kiba, cover me. I'm approaching one of the corpses.

 **Choji and Kiba:** You got it.

 **Sakura:** Please be careful.

 **Sasuke:** *approaches a dead ninja* The smell. These guys were killed a few days ago.

 **Naruto:** Sasuke, what are you doing?

Sasuke touches the body and the ninjas head falls off, unleashes gushing blood and a horrible smell.

 **Sasuke:** What the?!

 **Kiba:** Ok, not cool!

Tenten quickly turns around and she throws up.

 **Neji and Ino:** Tenten?! *rushes to Tenten*

 **Neji:** *places his hand on her back* Tenten, are you ok?

 **Naruto:** Hinata, cover your nose. The rotten smell is strong.

 **Tenten:** *coughing* I'm fine. The smell got the better of me.

 **Rock Lee:** Guys, why isn't Sakura moving?

 **Sasuke:** What?!

 **Shino:** What's wrong with her?

 **Sasuke:** *rushes to Sakura* Sakura! Sakura, snap out of it!

 **Shikamaru:** What's wrong with her?

 **Sasuke:** I don't know. It's like she's under some genjutsu. Sakura, it's me, Sasuke!

 **Naruto:** Try hugging her.

 **Sasuke:** *thinks about it* Fine… *hugs Sakura* Sakura, everything is ok. I'm right here.

 **Sakura:** S-Sasuke? *starts crying* Sasuke! *hugs Sasuke*

 **Sasuke:** Don't worry, everything is going to be ok. We're all here.

 **Leaf Ninja:** H-Help…

 **Everyone:** Huh?!

 **Leaf Ninja:** *crawls to the kids* H-Help m-me… P-Please…

 **Shino:** He lost both of his legs.

 **Naruto:** Guys we need to help him.

 **Shikamaru:** Way ahead of you, Naruto. Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here. *approaches the ninja* Everything is going ok.

A tentacle grabs the ninja and pulls him up to the ceiling.

 **Everyone:** What the?!

 **Leaf Ninja:** AHHH! NO! NO PLEASE! AHHH!

Blood, organs, and body parts fell onto the ground right in front of the kids.

 **Hinata:** *trembling* Oh my god…

Hinata hugs Naruto and plants her face onto his shoulder to avoid seeing the ripped apart body. Naruto places his left hand on her back and his right hand on the back of her head.

 **Neji:** This… This is madness!

 **?:** *evil laughter*

 **Naruto:** Who's there?!

 **?:** *evil laughter* You did well against my faceless children, but let's see if you can handle my other children!

 **Sakura:** Ch-Children?!

Demon creatures appear in front of the kids.

 **Demon:** *horror screech*

 **Kiba:** What are those things?!

 **Rock Lee:** Whatever they are, they mean us harm.

 **Tenten:** No duh!

 **Naruto:** Hinata, stay close to me.

 **Hinata:** Right!

 **Sasuke:** Ugly freaks! *activates sharingan*

 **Neji and Hinata:** Byakugan! *activates byakugan*

 **Kiba:** Let's do this Arkamaru!

 **Akamaru:** Arf! Arf!

 **Choji:** Oh man, this is going to suck.

 **Shino:** These creatures won't stand a chance against my beetles.

Swarm of beetles surround both of Shino's arms.

 **Ino:** You scared Sakura?

 **Sakura:** No way, Ino pig!

 **Shikamaru:** (First faceless people, now these freaks? Man, what a drag.)

 **?:** Kill them! *evil laughter*

The demons charge at the kids.

 **Naruto:** *does a hand sign* Multi shadow clone jutsu!

2 shadow clones charges and takes down three demons.

 **Shikamaru:** *does a hand sign* Shadow possession jutsu!

Shikamaru's shadow freezes 3 demons.

 **Shikamaru:** Now Kiba!

 **Kiba:** Fang over fang!

Kiba and Akarmaru takes down the frozen demons. 6 demons surround Neji.

 **Neji:** Come at me, I dare you.

The 6 demons' charges at Neji.

 **Neji:** 8 trigrams palm rotation!

The palm rotation sends them flying.

 **Sasuke:** *kicks a demon away and spots a group of them* *does hand signs* Fire style fire dragon jutsu!

Sasuke burns them to death.

 **Hinata:** *knocks away a demon with her gentle fist*

 **Sakura:** Hinata, behind you!

 **Hinata:** *turns around* Huh?!

A demon charges at her.

 **Naruto:** Oh no you don't! *punches the demon away* Hinata, are you ok?

 **Hinata:** Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Naruto.

Rock Lee kicks a demon straight into another demon.

 **Tenten:** Hey, what the heck Lee?

 **Rock Lee:** You are too slow Tenten. You must take down your enemies faster.

 **Tenten:** Why you-

 **Kiba:** Hey! Less talking, more kicking ass!

 **Tenten:** Oh, I'll show you kicking ass! *pulls out a scroll*

She opens the scroll and it shoots hundreds of metal blades which kills multiple demons.

 **Naruto:** Rasengan!

His rasengan sends the demon flying straight to the wall.

 **Sakura:** Are you trying to kill us too, Naruto?!

 **Choji:** Ballistic water wheel!

Choji rollers over a few demons, but he nearly hits Ino.

 **Ino:** Watch it Choji!

 **Choji:** My bad!

15 demons appear in front of Shino.

 **Shino:** Weaklings…

Shino unleashes a huge swarm of beetles and it slaughters all 15 of them.

 **Naruto:** Did we get them all?

 **Sasuke:** Think so.

 **?:** *evil laughter*

 **Naruto:** Show yourself you coward!

 **Demon King:** Impressive for a bunch of children, but let's see if you can defeat me! The Demon King! *lands onto the ground*


	3. Naruto and Sasuke vs the Demon King

**This series is happening in the original Naruto series. I do not own anything.**

Naruto Chronicles

Episode 3: Naruto and Sasuke vs the Demon King

 **Neji:** That chakra. It's... It's massive!

 **Tenten:** You've got to be kidding.

 **Choji:** That thing is like 10 feet tall. I don't think we can be beat it!

 **Shikamaru:** We've got to try. It can be a threat not only to Konoha, but the other villages as well. (Maybe Choji's right. Darn it, I need to think.)

 **Demon King:** *evil laughter* No one wants to step up and fight me? How pathetic! *evil laughter*

 **Naruto:** *steps up* If you want to fight someone, then I'll be your opponent!

 **Hinata:** Naruto…

 **Naruto:** Stay back Hinata, I'll take care of this freak.

 **Sasuke:** You mean we'll take care of this freak?

 **Naruto:** S-Sasuke?

 **Sasuke:** We'll have a better chance if we fight ugly together. What do you say?

 **Naruto:** *smiles* Right!

 **Ino:** Naruto, Sasuke, let us help you!

 **Sasuke:** Stay back, Naruto and I will take of this!

 **Demon King:** Don't worry, I'll give your friends some company.

The Demon king summons more demons and they appear right behind the kids.

 **Naruto:** Oh no!

 **Neji:** We'll take care of them. Just take out the Demon King!

 **Naruto:** Let's go Sasuke! *charges at the Demon King*

 **Sasuke:** Right behind you! *charges at the Demon King*

 **Demon King:** Die! *shoots a blue fireball at Naruto and Sasuke*

Naruto and Sasuke dodges the fireball.

 **Sasuke:** You want to play with fire?! *does hand signs* Fire style fire ball jutsu!

Sasuke shoots the fire ball, but it didn't hurt the Demon King.

 **Demon King:** How weak.

 **Sasuke:** But… But how?!

 **Naruto:** *does hand sign* Multi shadow clone jutsu!

5 shadow clones appear and they attack the Demon King, but he takes out the shadow clones.

 **Demon King:** Pathetic! *looks above* Huh?!

 **Naruto:** *pulls out his kunai* I got you now!

The Demon King grabs him. Sasuke charges at him, but he punches him away.

 **Naruto:** S-Sasuke!

The Demon King smashes Naruto into a wall and it does it over and over again.

 **Sasuke:** *coughs up blood* N-Naruto... H-Hang on! *coughs up more blood*

 **Ino:** Guys, Naruto and Sasuke are in trouble!

 **Shikamaru:** *stabs a Demon with his kunai* I'm going! *Runs to Naruto and Sasuke*

More demons appear right in front of Shikamaru.

 **Shikamaru:** Darn it. What a drag…

 **Naruto:** Is… Is that all you got?

 **Demon King:** *evil laughter* Die! *starts squeezing Naruto*

 **Naruto:** Ahhhh!

Hinata hears Naruto' scream. She quickly turns around as she sees him being squeezed to death.

 **Hinata:** N-Naruto…

The Demon King squeezes Naruto even tighter.

 **Naruto:** AAAHHHHHHHH!

 **Hinata:** Naruto! *runs to Naruto*

 **Ino:** Hinata!

 **Kiba:** Guys, we need to help them!

Sakura runs to Naruto and Sasuke, but a demon knocks her away.

 **Shino:** This is bad, we need to help them!

 **Hinata:** *keeps running towards Naruto* Naruto!

 **Naruto:** Hinata don't! Run! Get out of here!

 **Demon King:** The little girl wants to be a hero? How pathetic. *shoots an air wave blast at Hinata*

 **Hinata:** Gah! *crashes into the wall and falls onto the ground*

 **Naruto:** Hinata! HINATA!

 **Tenten:** They just keep on coming like there's no tomorrow!

A demon appears behind Tenten.

 **Tenten:** *turns around* *gasp*

Neji tackles Tenten away from the demon, saving her life.

 **Sasuke:** *forms the Chidori on his hand* I'm not done yet, you freak! Chidori!

Sasuke slashes the Demon King's arm and Naruto breaks free.

 **Demon King:** *evil laughter* Impressive. *grows his arm back*

 **Sasuke:** Wh-What the?!

 **Sakura:** *wakes up* M-My head…

Sakura tries to get up, but she collapses onto the ground. The Demon King smacks Sasuke away.

 **Sasuke:** Gah! *crashes into the wall and falls onto the ground*

 **Demon King:** Now perish! *shoots a giant blue fireball at Sasuke*

The fireball hits him and the flames cover his appearance.

 **Ino:** Sasuke!

 **Sakura:** S-Sasuke… N-No…

 **Demon King:** evil laughter* *spots Hinata*

 **Hinata:** *coughs up blood*

Hinata tries to get up, but she falls onto the ground.

 **Demon King:** Now for the Hyuga girl. *forms a spear and charges at her*

 **Kiba:** Hinata, get out of there!

Neji: Hinata!

 **Demon King:** Now die!

Naruto gets in front of Hinata and gets stab right through his chest by the Demon King's spear.

 **Hinata:** *looks up* *shocked* N-No…

 **Naruto:** *coughs a lot of blood* H-Hinata, are you ok?

 **Hinata:** *starts crying* Naruto… *sniffs* Why…

 **Naruto:** I'm sorry Hinata, I had to. If something happened to you, I-I would never forgive myself. *tear comes running down his cheek* It's… It's because… I *coughs up blood* I love you… Hinata… I'm *coughs up blood* I'm sorry for not noticing you...

Hinata becomes even more shocked and she starts to cry even more. The Demon king throws Naruto away and he lands onto the ground hard.

 **Demon King:** *chuckles* Now for you.

 **Tenten:** Hinata! *pulls out a scroll*

She opens the scroll and unleashes metal blades, but Demon moves away.

 **Tenten:** *runs to Hinata* (That was my last scroll.) Hinata, are you ok?

 **Hinata:** N-Naruto… *sobs* *hugs Tenten*

Tenten hugs Hinata back really tight.

 **Sakura:** Naruto… Sasuke… No… No, this can't be happening. *starts to cry* This... This can't be happening! *sobs*

 **Ino:** *hugs Sakura* Sakura, please calm down. Please calm down! *starts to tear up*

 **Rock Lee:** *grunts* This is… not good.

 **Choji:** If Naruto and Sasuke can't beat that thing. We don't even stand a chance!

 **Kiba:** No, this can't be happening. *grunts* They can't be gone. No way! *falls on one knee*

 **Shikamaru:** (It's over… We lost… Father… Asuma Sensei… I failed as squad leader… I'm sorry.)

A bubbling red cloak appears on Naruto's arm and it starts covering all over the blonde kid. His wounds disappeared when the cloak covered every single part of his body.

 **Neji:** What's happening to Naruto?

 **Kyuubi Naruto (One tail):** *stands up* Grrr… I'm not… going down… JUST YET!

His eyes turn into the nine tails eyes. A chakra tail forms and his stance position is like a 4-legged animal. His teeth and nails grow sharper and his behavior becomes more violent. His whiskers turned red.

 **Hinata:** N-Naruto..?

 **Demon King:** What's this?

 **Curse mark Sasuke (Level 1):** Hahahaha.

 **Demon King:** Huh?!

 **Curse mark Sasuke (Level 1):** *walks out of the flames* Sorry, but the only one who's going to die here is YOU!

 **Shino:** What's happening to Naruto and Sasuke?

Sasuke's skin turns dark and his hair grows longer and it turns blue. His nails turn sharp and grows longer. His eyes turn black while the sharingan remains activated. Two webbed claw shaped wings come out of the back of his shirt. A dark star shaped mark appears across the bridge of his nose.

 **Demon King:** What's going on? Humans can't turn into monsters.

 **Sakura:** No… No, that can't be Naruto and Sasuke… It can't…

A demon appears right next to Hinata and Tenten.

 **Neji:** Hinata, Tenten watch out!

 **Hinata and Tenten:** Huh?!

Naruto reaches Hinata and Tenten just in time, as he slashes the demon in half.

 **Kyuubi Naruto (One tail):** Grrrr…

 **Hinata:** N-Naruto... Is... Is that y-you..?

 **Kyuubi Naruto (One tail):** Grrrr…

Naruto moves his head slowly toward Hinata's face. He stares at the frightened girl with a ferocious look.

 **Hinata:** N-Naruto…*a tear falls down her eye*

 **Kyuubi Naruto (One tail):** *wipes her tear* Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine, Hinata. *smiles and then disappears*

 **Curse mark Sasuke (Level 2):** *flies up* Say your prayers! *flies toward a group of demons at full speed*

Sasuke slashes the group of demons in half with his wings. Naruto and Sasuke slaughters every single demon in the room. All remains is the Demon King.

 **Neji:** Their chakra… It's… It's off the charts! They have more chakra than the Demon King! Where did they get this kind of power?!

 **Curse mark Sasuke (Level 2):** *flies up and does hand signs* Fire style fire ball jutsu!

Sasuke unleashes a giant fire ball. The Demon King blocks it, but the fireball managed to hurt it.

 **Demon King:** *grunts*

 **Kyuubi Naruto (One tail):** *charges to the leg* Aaargh! *slashes its left leg with his claws*

 **Demon King:** *In pain* Aarrgh! *falls on its right knee*

 **Curse mark Sasuke (Level 2):** *flies to the arm* Aaarrgh! *slashes its right arm with his wings*

 **Demon King:** *in pain* Aaaarrgh!

 **Kyuubi Naruto (One tail):** *lands and jumps toward his face* Lights out! *slashes both of his eyes*

 **Demon King:** *in severe pain* AAAARRRGGHH! MY EYES!

Both Naruto and Sasuke lands onto the ground.

 **Ino:** *shocked* Unbelievable… They're… They're making it look easy.

 **Curse mark Sasuke (Level 2):** Time for you to die! *forms the Chidori on his left hand*

Lightning bolts surround Sasuke.

 **Kyuubi Naruto (One tail):** *forms the rasengan on his right hand*

High winds surround Naruto.

 **Kiba:** *shocked* Those attacks look powerful!

Sasuke flies toward the Demon King while Naruto jumps toward him.

 **Shikamaru:** That's going to be huge! Everyone hit the deck!

 **Curse mark Sasuke (Level 2):** Chidori!

 **Kyuubi Naruto (One tail):** Rasengan!

Their attacks hit the Demon King from sides.

 **Demon King:** (This-This can't be!) NOOOOOOOO!

 **Naruto and Sasuke:** WOOOOOOAAAAAAHHH!

*massive explosion* The explosion unleashes a giant smoke across the room.

 **Choji:** Did they get him?!

 **Tenten:** I hope so! *grunts* I can't see a thing!

 **Shikamaru:** Let the smoke clear for a moment!

 **Sakura:** Naruto! Sasuke!

 **Rock Lee:** No need to worry Sakura. They're going to be ok.

A couple of minutes have passed and the smoke clears. Everyone sees Sasuke, sitting right next to a laying Naruto.

 **Ino:** They're ok! Plus, they're back to normal!

 **Akarmaru:** Arf! Arf!

Hinata gets up and quickly runs toward them.

 **Naruto:** *sits up* Hm? Oh, hey Hinata!

Hinata hugs Naruto tightly, as tears runs down her eyes.

 **Naruto:** *hugs her back* I told you everything was going to be ok.

Everyone else rushes to Naruto and Sasuke.

 **Sakura:** *hugs both Naruto and Sasuke* Are you guys ok?

 **Sasuke:** We're fine Sakura. Just exhausted.

 **Kiba:** Man, Tsunade owes us big. We didn't expect to be fighting people sized demons.

 **Tenten:** Speaking of them, where did they come from?

 **Shikamaru:** Hey, I found something!

Neji, Shino, and Ino rushes to Shikamaru.

 **Shino:** What did you find?

 **Shikamaru:** See for your yourselves.

 **Ino:** Wait, is that a portal?

 **Neji:** Yes. Without a doubt, this is where those things came from.

 **Shikamaru:** We need to destroy it. Shino, would you like to do the honors?

 **Shino:** With pleasure. *unleashes a swarm of beetles*

The swarm of beetles destroys the portal.

 **Naruto:** Man, what a day. Hehehe.

Naruto closes his eyes and loses consciousness.

 **Hinata:** N-Naruto!

 **Sasuke:** Don't worry. He's just tired, let him rest.

 **Shikamaru:** Let's go home and report back to Lady Tsunade. We're done here.

Everyone except Naruto and Shikamaru: Right!

 **Rock Lee:** Hopefully our senseis are back from their mission.

 **Kiba:** *picks up Naruto* I hope so too. Man, he's heavy. Hinata, your boyfriend needs to lay off the ramen.

 **Hinata:** *blushes madly* B-B-B-Boyfriend?! *faints*

 **Sakura:** What the heck, Kiba?!

 **Kiba:** I didn't know she was gonna faint!

 **Neji:** You caused her to faint, so you carry her.

 **Kiba:** C-Carry her? I'm carrying ramen boy here!

 **Ino:** Don't worry, I'll carry her. *picks up Hinata*

 **Choji:** Sasuke, can you carry me.

 **Sasuke:** HELL NO!


	4. Nightmare

**This series is happening in the original Naruto series. I do not own anything.**

Naruto Chronicles

Episode 4: Nightmare

 _Naruto wakes up and finds himself sitting on his bed._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _I'm at my house. How did I get here? I remembered laying on the ground right next to my friends back at the cave._

 _He gets off his bed and gets dressed into his orange jacket and pants. After getting dressed, he went outside for a little walk._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _(I'm still wondering how did I get here. Did someone brought me back when I was knocked out?)_

 _He continued walking through the streets of Konoha, until he realizes something._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Wait, I forgot all about Hinata! Damn, I'm an idiot. *sigh* She might be at the Hyuga mansion. Might as well head there._

 _Naruto made his way to the Hyuga mansion until…_

 _ **?:**_ _Naruto…_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Huh? Who said that?_

 _ **?:**_ _Naruto…_

 _Naruto turns around and he finds…_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Sakura? Do you need something?_

 _ **Sakura:**_ _Naruto… *starts to cry* Run… Safe yourself…_

 _As soon as she said that, she coughs up a lot blood, and collapses onto the ground. Naruto runs to her and falls on his knees next to her body._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Sakura! What happened?! Wake up Sakura!_

 _ **?:**_ _*evil laughter*_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _No, it can't be…_

 _The Demon King appears right in front of Naruto._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _It can't be… Sasuke and I… Killed you…_

 _ **Demon King:**_ _*evil laughter* You failed to stop me. Now, everyone in this wretched village will die! Starting with your friends. *evil laughter*_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _No! I'll stop you!_

 _Naruto gets up and charges at the Demon King. He tries to punch him, but he disappears into thin air._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _You bastard!_

 _ **Neji:**_ _Tenten, watch out!_

 _ **Tenten:**_ _They just keep coming!_

 _ **Kiba:**_ _Now Akamaru! Fang over fang!_

 _ **Choji:**_ _Guys, I need help!_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Oh no._

 _Naruto rushes to Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, and Choji as fast as he could. By the time, he got there, he watches the demon creatures kill them one by one._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _NOOO!_

 _Naruto, jumps in to fight them, but they disappear._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _What?!_

 _He turns around and he finds Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino all dead as well._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _No, this can't be happening!_

 _A demon appears in front of him and charges at him. It pulls out a spear, aiming to stab him. As soon as it was about to stab him, someone gets in the way and gets stabbed instead of Naruto._

 _ **Naruto:** No..._ _S-Sasuke… W-Why did you that...?_

 _ **Sasuke:**_ _Because… *coughs up blood* We're friends… You loser…_

 _Sasuke collapses onto the ground._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _No… Please… This is just a dream…_

 _More demons appear in front of Naruto._

 _ **Kakashi:**_ _Naruto! *lands onto the ground*_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Kakashi sensei!_

 _ **Kakashi:**_ _Naruto, take Sasuke with you and get out of here._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _But what about you? I can't just leave you!_

 _ **Kakashi:**_ _Don't worry about me. I'll take care of them._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _No! Let me help you!_

 _ **Kakashi:**_ _Naruto…_

 _Kakashi and looks at him and smiles._

 _ **Kakashi:**_ _Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll join you once I'm done here. I promise._

 _Naruto picks up Sasuke and places him on his back._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _You better keep your promise, Sensei._

 _ **Kakashi:**_ _I will. Now go!_

 _Naruto runs away, as Kakashi takes of the demons. As soon Naruto got away from Kakashi, Sasuke disappears._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _What happened?! Sasuke?! Sasuke!_

 _Suddenly, everywhere around him turned pitch black._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Why is everything dark? What's going on?!_

 _ **Demon King:**_ _*evil laughter*_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Show yourself you coward!_

 _ **?:**_ _Naruto…_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _*widened his eyes open* (That voice…)_

 _Naruto turns around and he finds a girl crying her eyes out._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _H-Hinata…?_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _Naruto… My time here is up… I'm sorry…_

 _Naruto starts to run towards her._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _What are you talking about? What do you mean your time here is up?_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _I love you Naruto… I always will…_

 _Suddenly, her whole body starts to crack like glass. Naruto sprints as fast he could to reach her._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _No! NO! Hinata! HINATA!_

 _Hinata shatters into pieces. Naruto kneels next to the broken pieces. He starts to cry his eyes out._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Hinata! Please don't leave me! This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

 _ **?:**_ _Hahahahaha._

 _Naruto looks in front of him and he sees a giant face of the Nine tails fox._

 _ **Nine tails:**_ _What's wrong Naruto? Did your friends leave you behind? Just like your parents did? Hahahahaha._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Stop it! Stop! Stop! STOP!_

Naruto wakes up and he gasps for air. Tons of sweat droplets runs down the side of his head.

 **Kakashi:** Thank god. You're awake.

 **Hinata:** Naruto! *gives him a tight hug*

Naruto hugs her back tightly.

 **Sakura:** Are you ok, Naruto? You gave us a scare.

 **Naruto:** I'm fine. Where am I?

 **Sasuke:** We're in your room. We brought you here when you were unconscious.

 **Naruto:** Oh… I see

 **Kakashi:** It's good to see you awake, Naruto. But now I need to head to Lady Tsunade for an important meeting.

 **Naruto:** Is everything ok?

 **Kakashi:** Afraid not. Crime has been off the charts for the last 2 weeks. We need to discuss on how were going to deal with it.

 **Sasuke:** Is there anything we can do to help?

 **Kakashi:** Not for now, but sometime soon. I'll see you guys later.

 **Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura:** Goodbye Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi disappears.

 **Sasuke** : Hey guys, I'm going to head out as well.

 **Sakura:** Yeah, same for me.

 **Naruto:** Ok, we'll see you guys.

 **Hinata:** Bye guys.

Sakura and Sasuke: See ya.

They both disappear. Hinata looks at Naruto with his head down.

 **Hinata:** Are you ok, Naruto?

 **Naruto:** I don't know. That nightmare I had. It seemed so real.

 **Hinata:** What was it about?

 **Naruto:** The Demon King. I thought Sasuke and I defeated him, but he came back and invaded the village. Sasuke, Sakura, all of our friends were killed right in front of me. I even saw you die... *starts to cry* I thought you left me.

 **Hinata:** *hugs Naruto really tight* Naruto, I'll never leave you. I will always be with you.

Naruto hugs her back really tight.

 **Naruto:** Thank you Hinata.

 **Hinata:** Naruto… C-Can I ask you something?

 **Naruto:** Sure, what is it?

 **Hinata:** *blushing madly* N-Naruto… Is it true that you… You l-love m-me…?

Naruto's face turns bright red, but he leans into her and kisses her on the lips.

 **Naruto:** *blushing madly* Does… Does that answer your question, Hinata?

Hinata turns bright red and she's left stunned.

 **Naruto:** (Crap, what the heck did I just do?) S-Sorry I kissed you Hi-

Hinata cuts him off and kisses him back.

 **Hinata:** *blushing madly* I also love you too.

They both lie down on Naruto's bed and cuddled.

 **Naruto:** So, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend.

 **Hinata:** *nods* Mhm!

Naruto kisses her and kisses her forehead. He rubs her back as well.

 **Naruto:** I love you, Hinata.

 **Hinata:** I love you too, Naruto.

Both of them closes their eyes and falls asleep.


	5. The Lollipop squad

**This series is happening in the original Naruto series. I do not own anything.**

Naruto Chronicles

Episode 5: The Lollipop squad

Kakashi arrives to the Hokage's mansion and makes his way to the Hokage's room. Kakashi opens the door and enters the room.

 **Lady Tsunade:** Glad you can make it, Kakashi.

 **Kakashi:** If the Hokage needs me, I must report in. Anyway, any details on what we're going up against?

 **Lady Tsunade:** Shizune?

 **Shizune:** Yes, milady.

Shizune hands him two pieces of paper, which one includes a list of the most dangerous gangs in Konoha, and the other is a map of Konoha.

 **Kakashi:** So, these are the most of dangerous gangs of Konoha.

 **Lady Tsunade:** Yes, and not only that, all those gangs have hostile relations against each other. They fight for territory in each part of the village and they also attack stores, banks, factories, and so on. Right now, the Lolipop squad is doing most of the damage, but we will never know when the tide will turn.

 **Kakashi:** How did the police force fare against these gangs?

 **Lady Tsunade:** We were able liberate some parts, but we suffered heavy casualties. The gang members are highly skilled and very dangerous. Yesterday the Lolipop squad attacked the weapon factory and stole a lot of weapons. The police force couldn't defeat them. The alive ones barely made it out alive. The rest weren't so lucky,

 **Kakashi:** I see.

 **Lady Tsunade:** Kakashi, if you and your team encounter these gangs, you have my permission to engage, but please be careful. I informed Team 8, 9, and 10 earlier as well.

 **Kakashi:** Don't worry, milady. We'll stop these gangs once and for all.

 **Lady Tsunade:** Thank you, Kakashi. You are now dismissed.

 **Kakashi** : Right. *disappears*

Lady Tsunade lets out a big sigh.

 **Shizune:** Are you ok, milady?

 **Lady Tsunade:** I'm fine, it's just… By the time Naruto hears about this, he's going to jump straight into action.

 **Shizune:** *smiles* That's Naruto for you. If there's a conflict, he wants to be part of it.

 **Lady Tsunade:** Yeah… (That boy grows stronger every day.)

1 hour later with Naruto and Hinata. Naruto wakes up from his nap.

 **Naruto:** *yawns*

Hinata wakes up as well.

 **Hinata:** *yawns* Looks like we fell asleep.

 **Naruto:** Yep. *chuckles*

Naruto leans in and kisses Hinata. Suddenly, there's yelling outside of Naruto's house.

 **Naruto:** Hm? What's up with the yelling?

 **Hinata:** Should we go check it out?

An explosion occurs.

 **Hinata:** What the?

 **Naruto:** Sounded like an explosion. We need to find out what's going on.

 **Hinata:** Right!

Naruto and Hinata went outside and rushed to the scene. As they got there, they encountered 5 women in their early 20s. All of them were wearing a black shirt and skirt, like it was a uniform to them. They we're also carrying weapons like swords, mallets, and kunais.

 **Naruto:** Alright what's going on? Who are you guys?

 **Lollipop thug #1:** *turns around*Who we are? Tell whiskers and white eyes who we are girls.

 **Lollipop thug #2:** We're called the Lollipop squad, the most badass and dangerous gang in Konoha.

 **Lollipop thug #3:** We're hot, sexy, we love to kill, steal, and make things go BOOM!

 **Lollipop thug #4:** Hell yeah! *pushes down the T handle on the blasting machine*

A building explodes, sending debris in every direction. Naruto gets in front of Hinata and shields her from the blast.

 **Naruto:** Are you ok, Hinata?

 **Hinata:** Yeah, I'm fine, but what about you?

 **Naruto:** Don't worry, I'm ok.

 **Lollipop thug #5:** That was fun!

 **Lollipop thug #3:** Hey girls, I heard there's a school nearby. Maybe we should pay a visit and play with the kids!

 **Lollipop thug #1:** Ok! Buuuut first, let's take care of these two rats!

 **Naruto:** You bastards are going to pay! You ready, Hinata?!

 **Hinata:** Yeah! (Byakugan!) *activates byakugan*

Naruto charges at them and does a hand sign.

 **Naruto:** Shadow clone jutsu!

4 shadow clones appear. The 4 shadow clones go after Lollipop thug #3, but she takes out all 3 of them with her mallet, but the remaining clone backs away. The real Naruto appears behind her and kicks her away. Lollipop thug #4 raises her sword and tries to stab Naruto, but he dodges it.

 **Naruto:** Take this!

Naruto throws a kunai at her, but she deflects it with her sword. Naruto's remaining shadow clone gets behind the thug and kicks her up into the air. The real Naruto jumps into the air and kicks her into the ground. Naruto then turns around and throws another kunai. This time it hits the neck of Lollipop thug #5. Blood gushes out of her neck and she collapses onto the ground.

 **Lollipop thug #1:** I'll send you to hell, you Hyuga brat!

 **Hinata:** See if you can dodge this! 8 trigrams 64 palms!

Hinata charges at her at full speed and she hits one of the thug's chakra points.

 **Hinata:** 2 palms… 4 palms… 8 palms… 16 palms….. 32 palm... 64 palms!

Hinata knocks her out cold. Naruto's shadow clone forms the rasengan on his right hand. He charges at the last remaining thug at full speed.

 **Naruto:** Rasengan!

Naruto plants the rasengan into the stomach of the thug #2. The chakra ball sends her flying straight to the wall of a building. The rasengan obliterates her entire stomach, which resulted in death. All 5 thugs were defeated.

 **Hinata:** That's all of them.

 **Naruto:** Good riddance, Are you ok, Hinata?

 **Hinata:** I'm fine. What about you?

 **Naruto:** I'm great! But I don't know about that woman's stomach though.

 **Hinata:** Whoa, did your rasengan did that?

 **Naruto:** Yeah. Guess I don't know my own strength. Hehehe.

 **Hinata:** Oh Naruto…

Hinata wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and kisses him.

 **Kakashi:** Naruto! Hinata!

Kakashi, along with 4 leaf ninjas land.

 **Naruto and Hinata:** Kakashi sensei!

 **Kakashi:** Looks like the both of you stopped these lunatics. Excellent work you two.

 **Naruto:** Thanks, Kakashi sensei. We showed those Lollipop strippers who's boss! Right Hinata?

 **Hinata:** *nods* Mhm!

 **Kakashi:** Lollipop strippers… Right…

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the scene.

 **Sakura:** What the heck happened here?

 **Naruto:** These maniacs were causing a commotion, so Hinata and I stopped them.

 **Leaf Ninja:** Sir, we have 2 killed and 3 severely injured.

 **Kakashi:** Arrest the 3 injured and take them to the hospital.

 **Sasuke:** Where do you think you're going?

Sasuke stops one of the thugs from reaching a kunai.

 **Lollipop thug #3:** *maniac laughter* Your days are numbered, leaf ninjas. The fabulous 5 will arrive in the next few days and soon the Lollipop squad will take over Konoha. *maniac laughter*

 **Naruto:** Never gonna happen! Not when we're around!

 **Lollipop thug #3:** All of you have no chance against the 5. They will kill you all! *maniac laughter*

Sasuke looks at Kakashi.

 **Kakashi:** Go ahead.

Sasuke forms the chidori on his left hand.

 **Sasuke:** Go to hell… Chidori!

Sasuke kills her.


	6. Capture or kill

**This series is happening in the original Naruto series. I do not own anything.**

Naruto Chronicles

Episode 6: Capture or Kill

The next day at 8:24 a.m. In the southwestern part of Konoha, people run for their lives in terror.

 **Lollipop thug #3:** It's a stampede!

 **Leaf Ninja:** *injured* Y-You're all m-monsters…

 **Lollipop thug #1:** Shut the hell up and die already.

The thug stabs the leaf ninja, killing him.

 **Little boy:** *in tears* Mommy?! Mommy?! Where are you Mommy?!

 **Lollipop thug #2:** *approaches the little boy* Awww. Are you looking for your mommy? Don't worry, you'll find your mommy… In hell!

Just about the thug was about to slice the little boy's head open with her sword, the child disappears.

 **Lollipop thug #2:** What?!

The thugs look behind him and they saw the child with a 12-year-old boy from the Hyuga clan.

 **Neji:** Are you ok?

 **Little boy:** *nods* Mhm.

 **Little boy's mom:** Devin!

The mother runs up to him and hugs him dearly.

 **Little boy's mom:** Thank you. Thank you so much.

 **Neji:** Glad the both of you are ok, but get out here and find somewhere safe.

 **Little boy's mom:** Ok.

The mom runs off to safety with her child.

 **Lollipop thug #2:** Heeeey! I was about to slice his head!

 **Neji:** Trying to kill a little boy in cold blood. How heartless can you be?

 **Lollipop thug #4:** Can we kill this long-haired boy already? He's pissing me off!

 **Neji:** Don't worry, your deaths will be slow and painful. Byakugan! *activates byakugan*

Neji disappears and appears behind the thugs. One of the thugs turn and Neji strikes her at the heart area with his gentle fist. The thug coughs up a lot of blood, then she collapses. Thug #3 tries to stab Neji with her kunai, but he dodges it, then grabs her arm. Neji starts blocking her chakra points one by one on arm.

 **Lollipop thug #1:** I got you now!

The thug tries to stab him with her sword, but Neji dodged the attack. Instead of stabbing Neji, she stabbed thug #3 right through the chest. Neji pulls out his kunai and stabs thug #1 at the back of neck. Neji charges at the last remaining thug and uses gentle fist on her. He strikes the heart area, resulting in death. 6 more Lollipop thugs appear and surround Neji.

 **Neji:** Reinforcements? Hmph, no matter. All of you will die here.

 **Lollipop thug #5:** In your dreams! Let's get him, girls!

 **Lollipop thugs:** Yeah!

The thugs charge at Neji.

Neji: *smirks* 8 trigrams palm rotation!

The thugs get caught into his rotation and it sends them flying away.

 **Neji:** Hmph, how pathetic.

An explosion goes off in the distance.

 **Neji:** I better check that out.

With Sasuke and Kakashi. Both ninjas are squaring off against another group of Lollipop thugs.

 **Kakashi:** Lightning blade!

Kakashi's stabs the thug right through her chest with his chidiori (aka lightning blade). A thug swing swings her sword at Sasuke, but he dodges and kicks her in the head, causing to snap her neck. Another thug pulls her kunai and tries to stab Sasuke, but he dodges it. She does it over and over, but he keeps dodging. Sasuke then disappears.

 **Lollipop thug:** He vanished!

Sasuke appears below her and kicks her up into the air. He then launches himself up to the thug.

 **Sasuke:** Hope you're ready!

He punches her in the gut, which sends falling to the ground, but he chases after her.

 **Sasuke:** Come back here! I'm not done yet!

Sasuke kicks her into the ground, which causes the ground to crack a bit.

 **Sasuke:** Lions barrage!

The thug coughs up a lot of blood, causing her to die.

 **Kakashi:** That's the last of them.

 **Sasuke:** That's a shame. I was enjoying killing these lunatics.

Neji arrives to the scene.

 **Neji** : Looks like I'm late to the party.

 **Sasuke:** Took care of business here. No sweat.

 **Neji:** Hmm, these are the same girls I fought before I came here.

 **Kakashi:** Neji, we're hunting down thugs around the village. You want to join us?

 **Neji:** Would be a pleasure, Kakashi sensei.

 **Kakashi:** Alright, let's go!

 **Sasuke and Neji:** Right!

Now with Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura at the Hokage's mansion. Sakura opens the door to the Hokage's office.

 **Naruto:** Pervy sage? What are you doing here?

 **Jiraiya:** Naruto, I came by to ask you something.

 **Naruto:** Huh? Like what?

 **Jiraiya:** Would you like me to teach you a new jutsu? The 4th Hokage invented this jutsu, just like he invented the rasengan.

 **Naruto:** A new jutsu?! You bet!

 **Shizune:** I knew he would say yes.

 **Naruto:** Wait Pervy sage, can Hinata tag along with us?

 **Lady Tsunade:** I'm sorry Naruto, Hinata and Sakura will join Kakashi and Sasuke in taking care of the Lollipop thugs.

 **Naruto:** But-

 **Sakura:** Don't worry Naruto, I'll watch over her.

 **Naruto:** Ok…

 **Jiraiya:** Then it's settled then, I'll meet you at the training field.

Jiraiya disappears.

 **Naruto:** Hinata, please be careful.

 **Hinata:** I will, don't worry!

Naruto leans in and kisses Hinata on the lips. He leaves the office to meet up with Jiraiya at the training field.

 **Sakura:** (I wish Sasuke would kiss me in front of people.)

10 minutes later, Naruto arrives at the training field where Jiraiya was waiting for him.

 **Jiraiya:** Ah there you are. Took you a while.

 **Naruto:** So Pervy sage, what new jutsu are you going to teach me? Tell me! Tell me!

 **Jiraiya:** Calm down, Naruto. Perfecting this jutsu will be much more difficult than learning the rasengan. Only 2 people were able to perform this jutsu. Me and the 4th Hokage.

 **Naruto:** Then I'll become the third. We need to get started right away before the fabulous 5 get here in the next few days.

 **Jiraiya:** It took me 4 years to perfect this jutsu, but with me as your teacher and you as my student, will get this done before the fabulous 5 arrive.

 **Naruto:** You got that right! So… What's this jutsu called?

 **Jiraiya:** It's called Wind style shockwave.


	7. The fabulous 5

**This series is happening in the original Naruto series. I do not own anything.**

Naruto Chronicles

Episode 7: The fabulous 5.

Little by little Naruto is close to perfecting the new jutsu. 3 days later, the day has arrived. The fabulous 5 have infiltrated the village and are causing havoc in the streets. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Neji confronts the 5. The 5 of them were wearing black dresses, have blond hair, and each of them wearing an assorted color of lip-stick. Honeybee has yellow, Beauty girl red, Mean girl black, Candy lover sky blue, and Princess killa pink. Every one of them looks like they're about 18 years old.

 **Sasuke:** Those are the fabulous 5?

 **Kakashi:** Yeah, and I can tell each one of them are strong. Taking them down won't be easy, but we have to at all costs.

 **Honeybee:** Why are they staring at us like that? It's making me feel uncomfortable.

 **Beauty girl:** Hmm I can't tell if that long haired Hyuga kid is a boy or a girl.

 **Mean girl:** Yo! The bitch with the big forehead. Is pink your natural hair color because it makes you look like a freak!

The 5 girls burst out in laughter. Sakura clinches her fist and grits her teeth.

 **Sakura:** Go fuck yourself!

 **Mean girl:** Aww look, she's going to cry.

 **Candy lover:** Can we kill them now? I'm in the mood to kill, especially that Hyuga girl with the short hair.

Hinata trembles in fear and takes a step back. Neji looks at his cousin.

 **Neji:** Remember Lady Hinata. Show no fear in battle and always be strong. That's what Naruto would want from you.

After hearing what her cousin said, Hinata snaps out of her fear and her personality changes. She looks into Candy lover's eyes and gives her a good ole death stare.

 **Hinata:** Right!

She says with determination.

 **Honeybee:** Enough talk!

The 5 took up their fighting stance. The leaf ninjas did the same.

 **Kakashi:** This isn't going to be easy. Everyone be careful!

 **Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Neji:** Right!

Kakashi lifts up his forehead protector and activates his one eyed sharingan. Sasuke activates his sharingan as well.

 **Neji and Hinata:** Byakugan! *

Both cousins activate their Byakugan.

 **Princess killa:** The Uchiha is mine, so the rest of you stay out of it!

 **Sasuke:** Bring it you bastard!

Sasuke and Princess killa charges at each other with the intend to kill.

 **Sakura:** Sasuke wait!

 **Kakashi:** No Sakura!

Sakura tries to catch up to Sasuke, but Mean girl stops her in her tracks. Mean girl gives Sakura a smirk.

 **Mean girl:** Going somewhere pinky?

Mean girl lands a kick at her stomach and makes her cough up a lot of blood. She's sent flying up to the roof. Mean girl jumps on top of the roof where she finds Sakura slowly getting up. Honeybee grabs a paper bomb strapped to a kunai and throws it at Kakashi. Neji, and Hinata. The paper bomb explodes and it manages to separate the 3 ninjas from each other. Honeybee attacks Kakashi, Candy lover attacks Hinata, and Beauty girl attacks Neji. Neji goes all out with his gentle fists, but Beauty girl is having none of it. Hinata does the same, but she doesn't know she's fighting the most ruthless member of the fabulous 5.

 **Sasuke:** Why can't I land a hit on her!

He said in his mind while being extremely frustrated. Finally, Sasuke lands a hit on Princess Killa by punching her in the face, but she wasn't even fazed by the punch.

 **Princess killa:** I must say… You're good Sasuke Uchiha, but not good enough.

She says with a smirk on her face. She suddenly vanishes into thin air. Sasuke is in complete shock and looks around for her.

 **Sasuke:** Where did she go?!

Princess Killa appears right in front of Sasuke. Before the Uchiha could react, she grabs him by the back of his head, pulls him in, and head butts him with extreme force.

 **Sasuke:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Blood flows down his forehead, then his face. Some blood droplets fell onto the ground. Sakura hears him crying out in pain.

 **Sakura:** Sasuke!

 **Mean girl:** Pay attention to me bitch!

Mean girl kicks her into the ground so hard, the impact causes part of the roof to crack.

 **Princess killa:** Aww come on, don't tell me you're already giving up. How pathetic for an Uchiha.

Sasuke clinched his fists tightly, grits his teerth, and his mind was clouded with anger.

 **Sasuke:** I'll send you to hell!

The Uchiha tries to punch her, but she swiftly dodges it. Instead, Princess killa kicks him away straight to a house window. The glass shatters into pieces and Sasuke lands inside the house. Kakashi has no luck against Honeybee. He keeps attacking with punches and kicks, but Honeybee keeps blocking the attacks. Kakashi has had enough of close combat, so he does multiple hand signs.

 **Kakashi:** Fire style, fireball jutsu!

He launches a big ball of fire out of his mouth, toward his opponent. Honeybee does multiple hand signs as well.

 **Honeybee:** Earth style, mud wall!

Honeybee places her hand onto the ground and a big wall made of Earth comes out of the ground and blocks the fireball.

 **Candy Lover:** You've gotta try harder!

She said while dodging Hinata gentle fists. Candy lover ducks another one of Hinata's gentle fists and she punches her in the gut. She collapses onto her knees, covers her mouth with her hand.

 **Hinata:** Blech!

She vomits out a huge amount of blood.

 **Neji:** Lady Hinata!

With his eyes only set on Hinata, Beauty girl kicks Neji away straight to wall. The impact of the crash causes the wall to crack.

 **Candy Lover:** Don't tell me that's all you've got.

She picks up Hinata and punches her in the gut. The Hyuga girl coughs up more blood.

 **Candy Lover:** C'mon, do something you worthless bitch!

She continues to punch her in the gut over, over, and over again. Then punches Hinata in the face over and over as well. Sakura rushes to aid Hinata, but once again, she's stopped by Mean girl. Lightning starts to spark all over Sasuke's left hand. He charges at Candy Lover and plans to kill her with the chidori. His plans falter, as Princess killa punches him into the ground and the Lightning spark disappears from his hand. Candy lover slams Hinata into the ground.

 **Candy Lover:** If you're not going to fight back, then I might as well kill you right now.

Candy lover lifts her foot and places it on the side of Hinata's head. Hinata starts screaming out in pain.

 **Kakashi:** Oh no, Hinata!

Kakashi quickly rushes to Hinata, but Honeybee appears right in front of him and stops him in his tracks.

 **Honeybee:** I'm sorry, but you don't interfere with Candy Lover's playtime.

 **Candy Lover:** I've heard your boyfriend is a kid that has the nine tails fox inside him. Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll see him in soon… In hell!

She presses onto Hinata's head even harder. The Hyuga girl's screaming gets even louder and tears flow down Hinata's eyes. No matter how many times Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kakashi tries to rush over to Hinata, they will just be stopped by their opponents. At the point near the brink of death, Hinata mysteriously vanished. Everyone was in shocked and looked around.

 **Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji:** Huh?!

 **Candy Lover:** Where did she go?!

 **Princess killa:** What the hell happened? How can she just mysteriously vanish into thin air?

Kakashi moved his head a bit to the right and looked up. There was a mysterious person or a student of his standing on top of a house. The others quickly noticed the mysterious figure. That figure was carrying the injured Hinata in a bridal style. The person has blond hair, has 3 whiskers on each of his cheek, and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Hinata slowly opens her eyes and looks at him.

 **Hinata:** N-Naruto?


	8. Shockwave

**This series is happening in the original Naruto series. I do not own anything.**

Naruto Chronicles

Episode 8: Shockwave

 **Hinata:** N-Naruto?

Naruto looks down at his girlfriend.

 **Naruto:** Hey Hinata… I'm sorry I'm late, but don't worry, everything is going to be fine now.

Naruto said and giving her a warm smile. More tears flow down from her eyes.

 **Hinata:** N-Naruto…

She plants her face into his chest and she cries even more. Naruto kneels down and hugs her tightly.

 **Kakashi:** Naruto!

His sensei yelled out. Kakashi and the others rushed to Naruto and Hinata.

 **Naruto:** Hey guys. Man, all of you look beat up. Guess each of them are strong, huh?

 **Sakura:** Yeah. We just can't keep up with them. I… I don't think we can win this fight.

She looks down upset.

 **Sasuke:** Wow, way to stay positive. I expected more from you Sakura.

The young Uchiha says in disappointment at the kunoichi.

 **Kakashi:** Naruto, did you manage to master the new jutsu?

His sensei questioned his student. Naruto responds by nodding his head.

 **Naruto:** Yeah, it wasn't easy. It's harder to master than the rasengan. But we managed in just a few days.

 **Neji:** Wait what new jutsu did you learn?

The Hyuga genius questioned. The fabulous 5 lost their patience.

 **Beauty girl:** Hey! Don't me tell me you bastards already gave up!

 **Honeybee:** Wait a minute, am I going crazy or is that the boy who has the Nine tails fox sealed inside him?

 **Mean Girl:** Yeah, it is him. Yo, demon brat! What are you doing saving them? They're the ones who tried to run you out of the village!

 **Princess Killa:** I'm surprised a monster like you hasn't destroyed Konoha yet.

 **Sakura:** Can you sluts please shut the fuck up!

She yelled out, trying to defend her teammate. Naruto looks down a bit and the shadow of his ninja headband covers his eyes. The words demon and monster echoes for a couple of seconds in his head. Hinata looks at him with a concerned look on her face.

 **Hinata:** N-Naruto? Are you o-okay?

 **Naruto:** Can you guys please take care of Hinata.

Naruto puts Hinata back onto the ground. Sasuke and Sakura holds on to her; to make sure she doesn't collapse because of her injuries.

 **Sasuke:** Wait, don't tell me you're going to fight them all by yourself?

Naruto responds to his teammate with a smirk on his face.

 **Kakashi:** Naruto wait!

His sensei tried to stop him, but he was too late. He vanished into thin air.

 **Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura:** Naruto!

 **Neji:** That guy finally lost his mind!

 **Honeybee:** Where did he go?!

 **Naruto:** Up here you morons!

Everyone looked up and the Uzumaki child was in the air above the fabulous 5. Naruto grabbed two kunais from his pouch and throws it at the five. Attached to the 2 kunais were paper bombs.

 **Candy lover:** Quick, get out of the way!

The two kunais hit the ground and explodes, but the five manage to dodge the explosion. All of them were separated from each other which went all according to plan for Naruto. 4 shadow clones surrounded Candy lover.

 **Princess killa:** What the-

A shadow clone kicks Princess killa up in the air. The other three shadow clones followed.

 **Naruto (Shadow clones):** Na *kick* Ru *kick* To! *kick*

The kicks sent Princess killa higher into the air, as he was heading straight to the real Naruto. Naruto plants the back of his foot onto the top of her head with extreme force. With that kinda force, he managed to crack the top part of her skull.

 **Naruto:** Uzumaki barrage!

Naruto kicks her into the ground and Princess killa lands on her head first hard. She lays there without moving an inch and blood flowing down onto the ground from her head.

 **Neji:** He… He got her?!

 **Sasuke:** (What the hell just happened? All of us, including Kakashi sensei had a tough time taking down these thugs, but Naruto took of them down without even breaking a sweat!)

The Uchiha clinches his fist and widens his eyes in disbelieve.

 **Sasuke:** (Is… Is Naruto…S-Stronger than me?!)

 **Beauty girl:** No! Princess killa can't be dead! She can't be killed by that fucking brat!

She yells out loud, not believing what she's seeing. Honeybee, who managed to hold her own against Kakashi of the sharingan charges at Naruto. Naruto does his most favorite hand sign.

 **Naruto:** Multi shadow clone jutsu!

Instead of spawning 4 shadow clones, Naruto spawned 9 shadow clones. That didn't stop Honeybee. She kept charging at the Uzumaki and she lands a punch on him, but turns out it was a shadow clone. The Narutos scatter and surrounds Honeybee. The Narutos mock her by shouting stuff that annoyed Honeybee.

 **Naruto (shadow clone):** Up here! Up here!

 **Naruto (shadow clone):** You're too slow! Hahaha!

 **Naruto (shadow clone):** Hey, how about you can kiss my ass! Hahaha!

The Narutos kept mocking and laughing at Honeybee that a vein popped up on her forehead.

 **Honeybee:** I'll kill you! You fucking hear me?!

The anger consumed her and she was too distracted by the mocking Narutos. Once again, everything went according to plan for Naruto. Beneath her, the ground started to crack. It was the same thing Naruto did that made him win against Neji in the Chunin exams, but this one, he'll add a little extra. Naruto comes out of the ground and punches her in the chin, sending her up in the air. A shadow clone hops off the building toward Honeybee and kicks her away to where her pals are.

The shadow clones poof away and the real Naruto stands in front of the 4 thugs. Candy lover and Mean girl helps the injured Honeybee get back onto her feet.

 **Candy lover:** Are you okay, Honeybee?

Honeybee spits out blood and she grits her teeth.

 **Honeybee:** That fucking brat… Surround him! Now!

The 3 listened to Honeybee and did what she told them to do. Naruto stands in the middle, were in a square formation with the 4 thugs in each corner. Naruto thinks about using it.

 **Naruto:** (Great I'm surrounded. Guess I need to use the new jutsu.)

He said in his mind with a smirk on his face. He moved his arms into an X formation and blue chakra surrounds his body. He charges up the chakra till it reaches 100%

 **Sakura:** What's Naruto up to? And why is he surrounded with chakra?

She said, trying to look for answers.

 **Kakashi:** Naruto is going to use his new jutsu.

The sensei answered Sakura's question.

 **Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura:** Right now?!

Hinata puts her hand close to her chest and looks at her boyfriend with a worried look.

 **Hinata:** Naruto…

 **Mean Girl:** What now? What the hell is that brat doing?

 **Beauty girl:** It doesn't matter, get him! Go! Go! Go!

The 4 thugs charges at Naruto at every corner. Naruto's surrounding chakra finally reaches at 100%.

 **Naruto:** Wind style: Shockwave!

Naruto opens his arms and a powerful blast of chakra unleashes from his body which sends the 4 thugs, even debris flying away from him. Kakashi and the 4 leaf ninjas braced the attack. Sakura wraps her arms around Hinata to prevent the injured girl from being hit from anything. Honeybee crashes onto a wall, then large shattered glass pieces stabs Honeybee in the eyes and neck. Blood falls from her neck and eyes like a waterfall. Beauty girl flies into a house, then the house collapses all over, resulting in death. Mean girl also lands inside a house, but the house remained standing. She thought she was going to live, but part of the ceiling wall collapses onto head and blood splatters everywhere.

 **Neji:** That's… That's Naruto new jutsu?!

Neji said in disbelieve, trying to hold his ground.

 **Sakura:** *grunts* What power! I can't see anything from the high winds!

 **Sasuke:** (It's true then. Naruto is stronger than me. Possibly even stronger than Kakashi sensei!)

The wind died down and everything was back to normal. Kakashi and the leaf ninjas were not harmed. Naruto remains standing after his new attack. 4 out the 5 thugs were dead, but only Candy lover remains alive, but barely. She lies on the middle of the road with broken bones and a pool of blood under her.

 **Kakashi:** Is everyone alright?

He said, making sure everyone is not harmed from the blast.

 **Sasuke:** Yeah, we're good.

The Uchiha answers his sensei's question. Sakura unwraps her arms around Hinata and looks down to her.

 **Sakura:** Are you okay Hinata?

 **Hinata:** Yes, thank you Sakura. But what about Naruto?

Sakura turns to Naruto and sees him standing. She sighs in relieve.

 **Sakura:** Yeah, he's okay, don't worry. But that was one powerful jutsu.

Hinata gets up slowly and she sees her boyfriend in the distance.

 **Hinata:** (Thank goodness…)

Naruto finds Candy lover slowly dying from blood loss. He uses a hand sign and a shadow clone appears next to him. The shadow clone forms a blue chakra ball around Naruto's palm. After the chakra ball was formed, the shadow clone poofs away and Naruto walks to the dying Candy lover.

 **Neji:** Is Naruto-

 **Kakashi:** Yes.

Kakashi said, cutting off Neji.

 **Naruto:** You're going to pay for what you did to Hinata…

 **Candy lover:** F-Fuck YOU!

 **Naruto:** Rasengan!

The Uzumaki child plants the blue chakra ball onto her chest and ends her suffering. The fabulous five were defeated. A smile grows on Naruto's face.

 **Naruto:** We did it! We defeated the fabulous five!

He celebrated with his fist up in the air.

 **Kakashi:** Well… You were the one who defeated them… All by yourself…

Hinata hops off the building and runs to her boyfriend.

 **Hinata:** Naruto!

 **Sakura:** Wait Hinata, you can't run with those injuries!

Sakura also hops off the building and follows Hinata. Sasuke and Neji did the same.

 **Sasuke:** I still can't believe the dobe is stronger than me

 **Neji:** Are you jealous?

 **Sasuke:** Shut up.

The Uchiha said with an annoyed look on his face. Neji smirked from his response.

 **Kakashi:** *sigh* That kid never ceases to amaze me.

Just when the leaf ninjas thought they were victorious.

 **?:** You're good… Naruto Uzumaki.

An unknown person said with a feminine voice.


	9. The Queen of the squad

**This series is happening in the original Naruto series. I do not own anything.**

Naruto Chronicles

Episode 9: The Queen of the squad

 **?:** You're good… Naruto Uzumaki.

An unknown person said with a feminine voice.

 **Naruto:** (Who said that?)

He looks around trying to spot the unknown person, but he doesn't spot her. A woman appears in front of Naruto and kicks him away. Naruto's leaf ninja headband also has been knocked away from his forehead. Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji were stopped dead in their tracks.

 **Hinata:** Naruto!

She calls out to her boyfriend.

 **Kakashi:** Who is that?

He jumps off the house and rushes to his team. The woman is wearing a black dress with black under leggings. She stands around 6'11, about age 20, has long blond hair and black lipstick on her lips. She's wearing a domino mask, has white gloves and black boots on, and with her, she's carrying a sword on her back. The woman does multiple hand signs and a cage made out metal comes off the ground and traps Kakashi and the other 4 leaf ninjas.

 **Kakashi:** So that woman is a steel style user, huh?

 **Neji:** Damn it, were trapped!

 **Hinata:** We need to get out of here. Naruto is out there and he's going to need our help!

Sasuke tries to punch and kick the metal bars, but it was no use. Not even a dent on them.

 **Sasuke:** What the hell is this? I can't break through!

Hinata tries to as well, but Sakura stops her, because she's still worrying over her injuries.

 **Sakura:** Hinata, stop it or you're going to injure yourself more.

 **Hinata:** But…

 **Sakura:** Don't worry. We'll get out of here someway. And when we do, we're going to help Naruto however we can.

She gives Hinata a smile, hoping to raise up Hinata's hope.

 **Neji:** Kakashi sensei, do you have any ideas?

The Hyuga genius questions Team 7's sensei.

 **Kakashi:** Hold on, I'm thinking of something.

With all that's going on, Naruto stands on his knees with his hands lying flat the ground supporting him. He sees blood falling onto the ground from his mouth and nose. He gets up and glares at the woman.

 **Isabella:** You're probably wondering who am I? The name is Isabella. I'm the leader of the Lollipop squad.

 **Naruto:** (The leader of the Lollipop squad, huh? So, if I defeat her, then the Lollipop squad is finished!)

Naruto does his most favorite hand sign and another copy of him appears next to him. Naruto puts his hand out and the shadow clone forms the blue chakra ball on his palm. Both Naruto and Isabella's eyes glare at each other, readying to fight. The shadow clone poofs away and Naruto charges at Isabella, but she just stands there, not moving an inch. As Naruto was about to plant the rasengan onto her, she moves away. Instead, Naruto plants the chakra ball onto the ground, creating a crater.

 **Sakura:** What?! I thought Naruto had her for sure!

 **Naruto:** (Damn it. Almost had her.)

Naruto gets out of the crater and he finds Isabella in front of him. This time, it was Isabella's turn to strike. She gets out her sword and runs to Naruto with extreme speed.

 **Naruto:** (She's fast!)

Isabella swings her sword and manages to scratch both of Naruto's arms. Naruto stepped away from her with blood leaking out his arms, but Isabella makes a 360 degree move and kicks him away. Naruto lands flat on his back.

 **Hinata:** Naruto!

She screams out to her boyfriend, hoping he's okay. Naruto gets up from the ground and slowly the wounds on his arms heal, all thanks to the nine-tail fox inside him. Then he does the Tiger (Tora) hand sign and he surrounds himself with orange chakra from the nine tails. His eyes change from the regular blue eyes to the red Kyuubi eyes. Naruto grabs his kunai from his pouch and both him and Isabella engage in a duel. Clangs are heard from colliding weapons, but after another clang is heard, Naruto's kunai breaks in half. Isabella swings her sword at Naruto, but he dodges it. He gets behind her and punches her into the ground. Isabella gets up and looks at Naruto with a smirk on her face. Naruto clinches his fist and charges at her.

He swings his fists at her with speed. Naruto has gotten faster thanks to the nine tails' chakra, but Isabella was still faster than him. Swing after swing, Naruto starts to get extremely frustrated and Isabella used this as her advantage. Isabella jumps away from Naruto and then disappears. After a half a second, she appears right in front of him. Naruto widen his eyes in shock after he couldn't believe the speed of hers. She tightens her fist and plants it into Naruto's stomach. Naruto falls onto his knees and the orange chakra surrounding him disappears, as well as the Kyuubi eyes.

 **Naruto:** Blech!

Naruto coughs up a huge amount of blood and he lays onto the ground while holding his stomach in pain.

 **Hinata:** Naruto!

She starts punching the metal bars again, hoping to break free.

 **Hinata:** We need to get out of here! He needs out help!

Sakura restrains the Hyuga girl.

 **Sakura:** Hinata, please calm down!

Hinata stops punching the steel bars and hot tears flow down from her eyes. Sakura hugs her tightly, hoping to calm her down.

 **Kakashi:** I've got it. Sasuke, I need you to melt the steel bars with your Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu.

 **Sasuke:** You got it!

 **Kakashi:** Everyone get behind me while Sasuke does his thing.

Neji, Sakura, and Hinata gets behind Kakashi while Sasuke does multiple hand signs.

 **Sasuke:** Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!

Instead of launching a fireball, he lets out a flamethrower from his mouth. The fire slowly melts the steel bars. Back in the fight, a winded Naruto runs up to Isabella and tires to punch her, but she dodges it and kicks him away once again. Naruto gets up again, and breathes heavily. Isabella runs up to Naruto and punches him multiple times like he was a punching bag. Then she strikes both of his arms with the side of her fists.

 **Naruto:** Blech!

Naruto coughs up more blood and he falls onto his knees.

 **Isabella:** Now stay down you demon freak!

Isabella kicks him away with extreme force. Naruto goes through a concrete wall, then smashes into a house and lands inside of it. Hinata saw it all, as well as everyone else. Sasuke finally melts the steel bars with his jutsu. Without a care in the world, Hinata quickly gets out of the cage and rushes to Naruto.

 **Hinata:** Naruto! I'm coming!

 **Sakura:** Wait Hinata!

 **Sasuke:** That bastard is going to pay!

They all followed Hinata. As Hinata was making her way to Naruto, Isabella appears in front of her and the Hyuga girl stops dead in her tracks.

 **Isabella:** Going somewhere?

Hinata stands still in fear, but she over comes it. She attacks her with her gentle fists, but Isabella dodges her attacks. Isabella jumps away from her, but Sasuke jumps above her and does multiple hand signs.

 **Sasuke:** Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu!

The Uchiha launches a bunch of fireballs from his mouth, but Isabella evades the fireballs. Out of nowhere, Kakashi runs to her from behind with concentrating lightning chakra around his hand.

 **Kakashi:** Lightning blade!

Kakashi strikes her in the back, but she poofs away and replaces herself with a tree log.

 **Kakashi:** A substitution jutsu?!

Neji looks to the right and he sees Isabella 30 feet away from him. She does multiple hand signs.

 **Isabella:** Steel Style: Metallic shards!

A wall made of pure metal comes off the ground and it launches metal shards toward Neji.

 **Neji:** 8 trigrams palms rotation!

Neji blocks the shards with his chakra rotating shield.

Now meanwhile with Naruto... He lays onto the ground with rubble on his body, not moving an inch.

 **Naruto** : Kakashi sensei…Sasuke… Sakura… Neji… Hinata… They need my help… Hinata… Needs my help.

 **?: GRRR…TAKE MY CHAKRA BOY. TAKE IT AND SLAUGHTER THAT WOMAN TO DEATH. HAHAHAHA.**

A red chakra cloak starts to surround Naruto's body.

 **Naruto:** I WILL KILL HER… (DEMON. MONSTER. DEMON. MONSTER. DEMON. MONSTER. DEMON. MONSTER.) I WILL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Cliffhanger no jutsu!


	10. Insanity

**This series is happening in the original Naruto series. I do not own anything.**

Naruto Chronicles

Episode 10: Insanity

Punches and kicks collide. Kakashi and Isabella can't find an opening between one another. Finally, Isabella knocks him off the building and falls flat onto the ground. She grabs her sword, jumps off the roof and aims to plant the melee weapon onto, Kakashi. The sensei swiftly dodges the stab, then kicks her away from him. Sasuke comes in from the side with lightning surrounding his left hand.

 **Sasuke:** Chidori!

Instead of planting flesh, he plants his lightning hand into wooden wall. She grabs the back of Sauske's head and slams him into the wall. Hinata comes from behind and manages to block one of her chakra points with her gentle fists.

 **Isabella:** Argh! You pest!

Isabella punches her in the gut, causing Hinata to cough up blood, then elbows the Hyuga girl into the ground. Neji comes in and attacks her with his gentle fists, but she dodges them. Sakura gets up on a roof and watches Isabella and Neji go at it. She waits for the right opportunity to strike. Isabella had enough on the defense, so she goes on the offense. Isabella grabs Neji's hand, then swift kicks him onto the ground. Sakura grabs her kunai from her pouch and jumps off the roof. Sakura stabs earth instead Isabella, as she dodged her attack. Isabella grabs her by the neck with her two hands and she chokes the life out of her. Sakura tries to break free, but her grip was too strong for her to handle. The Uchiha comes her aid. Sasuke punches her in the chin, which she let's go Sakura. Sakura collapses onto her knees and she coughs and gasps for air. Hinata helps her by rubbing her back. Kakashi gets in front of the leaf ninjas so he can protect them.

 **Hinata:** Sakura, are you okay?

Sakura stops hacking and regains her breath.

 **Sakura:** Y-Yes, thank you Hinata. And thank you Sakura.

She said as she gets off the ground.

 **Sasuke:** Don't mention it.

Isabella gets up off the ground after she was punched by Sasuke. She wipes away the blood from the side of her lips and gives the leaf ninjas a smirk.

 **Isabella:** When I was fighting that Uzumaki brat, I heard that Hyuga girl calling out his name every time something bad happened to him. So, when I'm finished knocking all of you out, especially you Hyuga… You will find your boyfriend hanging on a street pole when you wake up from your nap.

Hinata's heart stopped for a second after her statement from the leader of the Lollipop squad.

 **Kakashi:** That's not going to happen. You're going to be stopped right here, right now…

Hinata couldn't imagine seeing Naruto dead right in front of her. She clinches her fists tightly and charges at Isabella.

 **Neji:** No, Lady Hinata!

Neji goes after his cousin, hoping to stop her before she gets hurt.

 **?.?.?:** HAHAHAHAHA!

Hinata and Neji stops, after a maniac laughter was heard.

 **Sasuke:** Did you guys hear something or am I going crazy?

 **Sakura:** No, you're not the only one who heard that.

 **?.?.?:** HAHAHAHAHA!

 **Neji:** There it is again. Where is it coming from?

Hinata somehow recognizes the voice of a certain someone.

 **Kakashi:** Everyone be on your guard. We could be dealing with another enemy.

A figure with a red chakra cloak runs like fox with fast pace on side of the houses. He has two chakra cloak tails on the back of him. His eyes were blank, that you can't see his pupils. He has a psychopathic grin on his while running and jumping house by house. That figure was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto glares at Isabella with his blank eyes and maniac look. The leaf ninjas, even Isabella were shocked to what they were seeing. Naruto who was always a goofy kid who cares about his friends and always say he will become the Hokage, is now a blood thirsty maniac.

 **Isabella:** (He's gotten a lot faster, but what is that red chakra cloak?)

Naruto jumps off a house and begins attacking Isabella with his speed. Isabella keeps blocking Naruto's punches and kicks, but she wasn't able to keep up with him. Naruto lands multiple hits on her, then he sends her away by striking her with one of his chakra tails. Echoes of demon and monster are heard in Naruto's head.

 **Kyuubi Naruto (Two tails):** DEMON! MONSTER! DEMON! DEMON MONSTER! HAHAHAHA!

Isabella gets up on one knee and she takes out her sword.

 **Isabella:** This is not surprising from a monster. You're a one crazy fucker.

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Hinata couldn't believe what was happening to Naruto.

 **Sasuke:** Is... Is that Naruto?

 **Sakura:** No! That's definitely not Naruto! The Naruto we know would never act like this!

 **Neji:** I agree. The nine-tail fox inside is doing all of this. He's the one making Naruto go berserk.

Hinata doesn't say anything. She just stands there frozen like a statue with her eyes widened, and heartbroken. Praying none of this is happening and all of this is just a bad dream. Never before she has never seen Naruto lose control. Isabella charges at Naruto and both of them engage in duel between her sword and Naruto's two chakra tails. Melee weapons collide and collide until one of Naruto's tails knocks her away. Isabella slowly gets off the ground with scratches, bruises, and blood everywhere on her body. Naruto charges at her, then Isabella swings her sword at him, but Naruto evades it by jumping away. Naruto lands on the side of house, then jumps toward Isabella. Naruto extends his chakra arm with a fist toward Isabella, but she dodges it.

 **Isabella:** Now die!

She swings her sword at him, then slashes him in the chest. Enormous amounts of blood come out of his chest.

 **Kyuubi Naruto (Two tails):** BLAHAGH!

He screams in pain with an alien like voice. The red chakra cloak disappears around his body. Naruto lands flat chested onto the ground, not moving an inch. After slashing him, Isabella's sword breaks in half.

 **Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji:** NARUTO!

Hinata tries to run to Naruto, but she's immediately stopped by Kakashi.

 **Hinata:** Kakashi sensei, please let me go! I need to get to him! PLEASE!

Kakashi doesn't respond, as he restrains Hinata from getting into a dangerous fight. After a few more seconds, Naruto gets up from the ground and his head looking down. Echoes continue to be heard in his head.

 **Naruto:** BLOOD! DEMON! MONSTER! POWER! BLOOD! DEMON! MONSTER! POWER!

Then the red chakra cloak with two tails appears once again and covers all of Naruto's body.

 **Kyuubi Naruto (Two tails):** HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Isabella:** H-How do you kill this crazy monster?!

Naruto leaves everyone speechless and with the look of fear. Naruto turns around and glares at Isabella with his pupil-less eyes for a second. He disappears, then appears behind her with a blue chakra ball on his right hand. Without wasting any time, the insane Naruto plants the Rasengan onto her back, and it expands all over her.

 **Isabella:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

The Vermillion Rasengan brutally disintegrates of what's left of Isabella's body. After the smoke is cleared, Naruto stands there victorious, but turns to his next victims… And those victims… Are his friends. Everyone except Hinata get into their battle stance, preparing for whatever attack Naruto throws at them.

 **Sakura:** Naruto! It's us! Please snap out of it!

Naruto doesn't listen to her, as he approaches them slowly.

 **Sasuke:** Naruto! Listen to her you dobe! We're not the enemy! We're your friends!

Naruto still doesn't listen. He continues approaching them.

 **Neji:** Damn it, it's not working!

 **Kakashi:** Naruto. You've have to snap out of it. You can't let the nine tails control you!

Hinata slowly approaches Naruto.

 **Neji:** Lady Hinata, get away from him!

His cousin doesn't listen to him.

 **Hinata:** Naruto… It's me… Hinata… Don't you remember?

 **Kyuubi Naruto (Two tails):** REMEMBER?! REMEMBER WHAT?! I REMEMBER BEING ALL ALONE AND THE VILLAGERS CALLING ME A DEMON AND A MONSTER, JUST BECAUSE I HAVE THE NINE TAILS INSIDE ME?!

Hinata: But you're not a demon or monster. You're Naruto Uzumaki. A strong ninja who dreams of becoming Hokage one day. And you're not alone. You have people who care about you, like Iruka Sensei, Jiraya, Team 7, Lady Tsunade, and everyone else. And you have… Me as well.

 **Kyuubi Naruto (Two tails):** I'M NOT ALONE…? I HAVE PEOPLE WHO CARES ABOUT ME..? I HAVE… YOU..?

Hinata nods her head. She gently places her hand on his cheek and hot tears flow down the Hyuga girl's eyes.

 **Hinata:** Naruto… Please come back to us. To me… I don't want to see the boy I love so much, acting like this… It breaks my heart and it feels like the world is collapsing around me… Please… Please come back..

She continues to sob. The red chakra cloak slowly disappears from his body.

 **Naruto:** H-Hinata..? Is… Is that you..?

 **Hinata:** Yes… It's me… I'm right here for you.

Then Naruto breaks down into tears.

 **Naruto:** Hinata… I'm so… So… Sorry…

Finally, the red chakra cloak disappears completely, but Naruto collapses and everything went darkness for him.

 **Hinata:** Naruto!

Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura quickly rushes to Naruto and Hinata.

 **Hinata:** Kakashi sensei, why isn't he waking up?!

She says with tears continuing to flow down her eyes.

 **Kakashi:** I don't know, but we need to to take him to the hospital right away. Sakura, I need you to go to Lady Tsunade and tell her to meet us at the hospital.

 **Sakura:** R-Right!

Kasashi picks up Naruto and rushes him to the hospital with Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke following him. Sakura rushes to the Hokage's mansion to notify Lady Tsunade.

.


	11. Tensions and an incoming threat

**This series is happening in the original Naruto series. I do not own anything.**

Naruto Chronicles

Episode 11: Tensions and an incoming threat

Somewhere in the woods in the Fire country. Blood is spilled everywhere from the grass, to the trees. Craters have been formed, and trees are in ruins. Enormous number of bodies of Leaf ninjas lie on the ground, some injured, most of them not breathing or moving an inch. Two members, wearing the Akatsuki cloak stand victorious against their victims. Both of them have their forehead protectors on them. One had a crossed out hidden Leaf symbol while the other had a crossed out hidden Mist symbol. One of the injured Leaf ninjas tries to crawl away from the two Akatsuki members, but the one wielding the Samehada stops his escape. He raises the shark skin sword and plants it onto his back. His partner comes up to him.

 **Itachi:** We're close to Konoha. We should be in the village by this afternoon.

 **Kisame:** Good. The sooner we get the nine tails jinchuuriki, the sooner we report back to headquarters.

Both Akatuski members continue their way to Konoha, but Kisame stops and asks Itachi a question.

 **Kisame:** By the way Itachi. What will you do if your little brother gets in our way? You know he'll do everything it takes to protect the jinchuuriki and finally get revenge on you.

Itachi stays silent for a few seconds, but he finally answers Kisame's question.

 **Itachi:** Then I'll have no choice… I will end my little brother for good.

* * *

Back in Konoha. Hinata stands next to Naruto's hospital room, waiting for Lady Tsunade to come out with a result on his condition. Hinata looks down at the floor with her hand onto her chest.

 **Hinata:** (Naruto…)

 _Flashback_

 ** _Kyuubi Naruto (Two tails):_** _DEMON! MONSTER! DEMON! DEMON MONSTER! HAHAHAHA!_

 ** _Kyuubi Naruto (Two tails):_** _BLOOD! DEMON! MONSTER! POWER! BLOOD! DEMON! MONSTER! POWER!_

 ** _Kyuubi Naruto (Two tails):_** _HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Flashback ends_

After 10 minutes of waiting, the 5th Hokage finally comes out of Naruto's room.

 **Hinata:** Lady Tsunade! Is Naruto going to be okay?

 **Lady Tsunade:** Yes, he's going to be okay… But he's currently in a coma right now… I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for a while for him to wake up…

Hinata couldn't believe what she heard from Lady Tsunade. She was on the brink to break down and cry her eyes out, but she managed to hold back her tears.

 **Hinata:** Can… Can I please go see him?

 **Lady Tsunade:** Of course.

Hinata walks into Naruto's room and she sees her comatose boyfriend lying in the hospital bed, not moving a centimeter, she pulls a chair and sits next to him.

 **Hinata:** Naruto… I won't leave your side. I promise I'll stay with you and watch over you.

Hinata grabs his hand gently and holds it there. Sakura walks into the room to check up on Naruto and Hinata.

 **Sakura:** Hey Hinata. How is Naruto doing?

The Hyuga girl turns to see the pink haired girl.

 **Hinata:** Oh hey, Sakura. He's doing okay, but he's going to be asleep for a while…

 **Sakura:** Oh… I see… Umm, is it okay if can stay with the both of you for a while?

 **Hinata:** Yeah sure.

Sakura pulls in a chair and sits next to Hinata and Naruto.

 **Hinata:** Umm Sakura, where's Neji, Kakashi sensei, and Sasuke?

 **Sakura:** Neji is with Guy sensei, Tenten, and Lee. He said they're going to be training at the training field. Kakashi sensei needed to report back to Lady Tsunade. And Sasuke… He said he had other things to do.

 **Hinata:** Oh… Okay…

An awkward silence filled the room. Both kunoichis stared at Naruto, hoping he would wake up at any second. After 2 minutes of silence, Hinata couldn't hold back emotions anymore. She plants her face onto the side of the bed and tears raced down her cheeks.

 **Sakura:** Hinata, what's wrong?!

Sakura places her hand onto her back

Hinata: Why… Why does all this terrible stuff have to happen to Naruto?! Losing his parents, the nine tails sealed inside him, being all alone, the villagers treating him harshly, and now this?! What's next? Naruto dying right in front of me?! No! I'm tired of it! I'M TIRED OF ALL OF IT! I'M TIRED OF HIM SUFFERING!

Hinata quickly stands up and glares at Naruto's comatose body. Sakura got a bit scared from her yelling.

 **Hinata:** NARUTO WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!

The Hyuga girl collapsed onto her knees and sobs uncontrollably. Sakura kneels next to her and pulls her into her chest. Sakura seeing her cry like this broke her heart. Hinata is known for being caring, shy, and quiet. She has never seen Hinata like this before. She hugs her tightly, hoping to her calm her down. Outside of the room was an Uchiha leaning onto the wall with his arms crossed; listening to what's happening inside Naruto's room. The shadow of his forehead protector covers his eyes.

 **Sasuke:** (Why… Why do I feel so… Useless?)

 _Flashback_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Huff. Huff. Huff Hey kid, you're not scared are you…? Huff. Huff. You scaredy cat!_

 _The Uchiha's eyes widened in shock._

 _..._

 _ **Sasuke: (**_ _Argh! The curse mark again! AAARGH!)_

 _Gaara jumps off the tree branch and heads toward the defenseless Sasuke._

 _ **Gaara:**_ _BLEEEEEEERRRGGH!_

 _ **Sasuke:**_ _(C-Can't move my body!)_

 _ **Gaara:**_ _BLEEEEEEERRRGGH!_

 _In just a nick of time, Naruto kicks away Gaara, saving Sasuke's life._

...

 _ **Naruto:**_ _I... I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!_

 _Naruto headbutts Gaara in the head. Blood falls like a waterfall from both of their foreheads._

 _The 4 thugs charges at Naruto at every corner. Naruto's surrounding chakra finally reaches at 100%._

 ** _Naruto:_** _Wind style: Shockwave!_

 _Naruto opens his arms and a powerful blast of chakra unleashes from his body which sends the 4 thugs, even debris flying away from him._

 ** _Naruto:_** _BLOOD! DEMON! MONSTER! POWER! BLOOD! DEMON! MONSTER! POWER!_

 _Then the red chakra cloak with two tails appears once again and covers all of Naruto's body._

 ** _Kyuubi Naruto (Two tails):_** _HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 ** _Isabella:_** _H-How do you kill this crazy monster?!_

 _Naruto leaves everyone speechless and with the look of fear. Naruto turns around and glares at Isabella with his pupil-less eyes for a second. He disappears, then appears behind her with a blue chakra ball on his right hand. Without wasting any time, the insane Naruto plants the Rasengan onto her back, and it expands all over her._

 ** _Isabella:_** _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

 _Flashback ends_

 **Sasuke:** (How am I going to get my revenge if I continue being so pathetic?)

The Uchiha grits his teeth.

 **Sasuke:** (Damn you Naruto…)

Sasuke walks away from Naruto's room and leaves the Konoha hospital.

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower, Kakashi is reporting to Lady Tsunade about the recent mission or fight against the Lolipop squad. Shizune walks into the Hokage's office, with news.

 **Shizune:** M'Lady, you have to read this. It's about the land of snow.

 **Lady Tsunade and Kakashi:** The land of snow?

Shizune gives her a paper with the news about the Snow country. Lady Tsunade reads every word, every sentence carefully. Then she crumbles the paper and she throw it away.

 **Kakashi:** What's going on, M'Lady?

 **Lady Tsunade:** It's Doto Kazahana…

 **Kakashi:** Doto Kazahana? The leader of the land of snow?

 **Lady Tsunade** : Yes…Tensions are rising between Doto Kazahana's army and the citizens of the land of snow. Doto's army constructed concentration camps all over the country, and native people from all over the country are being held in the camps. A group of men led by Princess Gale liberated one of the camps, but because of this act, Doto placed Yukigakure (Village hidden in the Snow) under martial law. To make things matters worse, Doto is building up huge armies and plans to invade other nations near them.

 **Kakashi:** Well that isn't good news. Do you think Doto wants world domination?

 **Lady Tsunade:** It's a good possibility…

Suddenly, the door slams wide open, as an injured Leaf ninja storm in the office. Lady Tsunade got out of her seat with a look of anger.

 **Lady Tsunade:** What's the meaning of this?!

 **Leaf ninja:** Forgive me Lady Hokage, but they're… they're coming.

He said in pain and while catching his breath.

 **Kakashi:** Who's coming?

The sensei said in a most curious tone.

 **Leaf ninja:** The Akatsuki! They're after Naruto Uzumaki!

No one couldn't believe what they just heard. Of all times, the Akatsuki are after a defenseless Naruto.

 **Kakashi:** Do you know where's their location and how many there are?

 **Leaf ninja:** They're just about 5 miles, south from the village. And there are 2 of them. One looked like a shark and the other was Itachi Uchiha!

Shizune and Lady Tsunade were stunned by who was after Naruto.

 **Kakashi:** (So Itachi and Kisame wants to capture Naruto, huh?)

Lady Tsunade clinches her fist and she turns to Shizune.

 **Lady Tsunade:** Shizune, bring me Team Asuma, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, and Lee!

 **Shizune:** Y-Yes M'Lady!

She bows to her, then she runs out of the office.

 **Lady Tsunade:** Kakashi, I want you to take him to the hospital so he can receive treatment for his injuries. Also, I need you to look after Naruto, just in case.

 **Kakashi:** Yes, Lady Tsunade.

Kakashi and the injured ninja walks out of the office.


End file.
